Holidays Are Strange
by Musical Skater
Summary: Victoria knew she messed up on everything and she tried her best to make it up to those she screwed over. But she never knew that after all she tried, that being caught singing could make things better.


**I got this idea off listening to Fool's Holiday by All Time Low. I Hope you all like this.**

Victoria wasn't one to really care for Christmas. Not ever sense she was young. It was either that her parents weren't there for Christmas or they thought that presents can make up for the days that they left her alone. So when the holiday came around, she made up any excuse she could to not go to the Chase Mansion or to the Chase Space Christmas Party. This year she got away with the excuse of having work for her photography class. It seems that her parents didn't really care about her school work sense they didn't seem to know that her teacher was arrested for distributing disturbing pictures of her classmates. She shuddered remembering that her favorite teacher was a psycho... And how she used to trust and look up to him... Especially at the fact of how he had a red empty binder with her name on it that the police actually questioned her on.

As her classmates were getting ready for ditching campus to rejoin family and friends, Victoria just sat on her bed looking out the window. Watching the snow float down to the ground as some stuck to the frost against the glass. Remembering all the shit she put people through this year. Remembering what her classmates went through and how she tried her best to redo the wrong that she had done to most of them. It was odd for her. But after seeing and hearing what Maxine and Kate went though, she wanted to make things up to them. She made even ground with Kate already, but Maxine was the bigger hurdle. No matter what she tried, the girl pushed her away. She tried to mourn with her at the punk's funeral, even if she didn't like the blue haired punk that much. She even tried to be there for her when she heard the girl have night terrors.. But all the girl did was tell her to leave and to leave her alone.

Victoria swore that she changed. She knows that she'd been the villain in everyone's story and that her name has made the most wanted listen more than just a few times, but never again will she do that. At least, she won't try to. She's more then just broken promises, and if decorations can change, she believed she could. The Chase knew that she poisoned minutes that people spent on her... Especially Maxine's. But she would try her best to fix what she broke.

All of the thinking about what she done and what she's been trying to make happen, just made her hate the holiday even more. The Queen of Blackwell got up from her position and walked over to her computer. There was only two things that made all the thoughts push out of her head, listening to music and photography. So she went onto a playlist that she would never let her friends see, and played the song that meant the most to her at the moment. Before walking over and clasping onto her bed.

 _I know I've been a real bad guy,_

 _my name's made the list more than a few times_  
 _You could light up a candle for every mistake that I've made_  
 _and I'd follow them home with you_  
 _on a pity parade_

 _For years and years I pushed you aside_  
 _but never again_

 _Wrap me up like a present and put me away_  
 _and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
 _Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday_

 _I've always lived too selfishly,_  
 _nobody's perfect babe_  
 _but I never tried to be_  
 _So every second I've poisoned and all of the minutes you spent on me_  
 _I'd give my whole life's worth of hours to fix what I've broken in the first place_

At this point, The Queen herself started to sing along to the lyrics as the song continued. Forgetting that her door was cracked open.

 _For years and years I pushed you aside_  
 _but never again so_

 _Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_  
 _and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
 _Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday_

The blonde was so in-tuned the song that she didn't notice that someone opened her door wider and was smiled at what they were able to see and stayed quiet as the song neared it's end.

 _Tie me in ribbons and put me away,_  
 _know that I'll always be yours_  
 _Bells will ring on a fool's holiday_

 _Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_  
 _and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
 _Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me_

 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday_

When the blonde heard clapping, she freaked and jumped up to stop the next song from playing. Then turned around to see that the one who was clapping, now laughing lightly, was no other than Maxine Caulfield. "I didn't take the Vortex Queen as one to sing, let alone know, an All Time Low song." Max couldn't help but smile as Victoria crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "Anyway, what are you doing here Maxine? Shouldn't you be home with family or something?" The Burnett didn't even bother on correcting the girl. "I was about to ask you the same Tori. But my parents decided I needed time to myself after everything that happened. I'm happy that they did though, you sung that song like it actually had meaning to you."

Victoria's face had a flash of hurt go across it. She still didn't understand it? Even if she just sung the song like it was the last thing she will ever do? "It does mean something to me... Even if you don't believe so.." The blonde started to fiddle with the sleeve of her cashmere as her eyes stared holes into the ground. She never acted like this when it came to others. She usually had nothing to worry or to be nervous about, but when it came to the hipster before her... She was the complete opposite.

But she didn't think what came out of Caulfield's mouth, would have ever been aimed at her.

"I'm sorry Tor. It's just that... I didn't want to bother you with my problems when I knew you had things to deal with on your own... I didn't want anyone else to waste their time on me when I don't deserve it. Especially when it was just in pity." Right when Victoria looked up, arms were wrapped around her and she immediately hugged back, even when she didn't like people touching her. "You have nothing to worry about Max. I'm here for you. Not in pity, but because I know I messed up with everything." Max pulled away from the blonde and smiled. "You were just trying to keep your grasp on being 'Queen'.. I understand that. But at least now you know that you don't have to push people down and that what you've done was wrong.."

For the first time in years, Victoria finally enjoyed a Christmas.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this! Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed and that this is out on Thanksgiving... But I know that I won't be able to write anything around Christmas and my brother is getting impatient on wanting online. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
